Stealing the Heart of Scotland
by Name.mp4
Summary: Seamus is tasked with being the lead of a mission, and after noticing that Ela seems a bit scared, he decides that he has to keep her safe. But what happens when he slips up? Mentions of Self harm, M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

_**Whilst this story is based around Sledge and Ela mostly, there will be other operators involved throughout too, although not anywhere near as much as the main couple.**_

"Attention, could Seamus report to my office now please, thank you." Six said over the intercom.

"What have you done now then?" Mark asked.

"Do one mate. I don't even know myself." Seamus replied.

"Someone's in a bit of a mood. You alright?" Mike asked, concerned.

"Just peachy. I'm off to see what the big guy wants then." Seamus answered, leaving the dorms.

After a rather short walk through the corridors, he ended up at Six's office, entering.

"Alright, what's up?" Seamus asked.

"Ah, welcome. Don't worry, you're not in trouble. Yet. That could change. Got a new operation here to do. Decided you should be the leader. This is going to be a tough mission, so we've settled on seven operators running this, instead of the usual five. We're going to send out a few of the defenders too here, so we were thinking of doing four attackers, and three defenders."

"Interesting. Must be a bit of a challenge if you're sending defenders on an attack mission. Have you decided who's going, or am I to choose?"

"I shall leave you to decide the three attackers you take with you, however, I have already settled on three defenders to go. They are Ela, Smoke and Valkyrie. They already know, and will meet you in an hour. You leave to start this operation in roughly 4 hours from now. Choose your team, and go meet up in the armoury. Dismissed."

"Wait, what even is the operation?" Seamus questioned.

"Hostage. You've been to the place before, but they've set up there again. You had fun the last time you were there, it was that sort of hotel building, it was in Spain. Think in the mission files from last time it was called Coastline."

"Oh, great. Thanks." Seamus replied, walking out.

"_So... who to take with me then..._"Seamus thought to himself.

Seamus headed downstairs to the cafeteria, as it was now lunch time. After he grabbed his lunch, he took a while to eat it, as he was deep in thought about who would work well together for the mission. About half an hour after lunch, he came up with a composition, and decided to go round them up, as well as the defenders.

_Hereford Armoury, 2:34pm._

"Alright, welcome everyone, this is going to be a bit of an interesting mission compared to usual. As you may have noticed, there's seven of us. We're headed back to our favourite place, file name Coastline. We got a hostage mission here, once again, everyone's favourite. Plan is, we all move as a group. They can't take down seven of us watching literally every direction they could come from. Each of you were chosen for a reason here, let's all fulfill that role. Now, we have a few hours to kill before takeoff, So what do you all suggest we do?" Seamus said.

"What role exactly do I fill if it's a hostage situation?" Monika asked.

"Good question, your guns are some of the most powerful assault rifles we have, that combined with your intel potential. I can almost guarantee you there will be suicide bombers there, so alongside the 'fun rooms', also know as the C4 rooms, you're very much helpful there." Seamus answered.

"Fair enough I guess, I can't argue with that."

"Anyone else got questions actually?" Seamus asked.

"I must ask, no offence to her at all, but why did you choose Yumiko over Jordan for a hostage mission in a building that big?" Elias asked.

"I felt like a breacher like Yumiko would be more useful, since we could get multiple sightlines into rooms with her gadget, instead of you know, a really big fucking hole. Although I can see where you're coming from. And if we're desperate to go through a reinforced wall, we can just make a smaller one we can all fit through anyway."

"Well we can't change now, this is the team we're going in with. Good luck everyone, we'll meet at the landing pad a few hours from now." Yumiko said, the group disbanding.

_Hereford Landing Pad, 4:53pm _

"Alright, everyone here then? Good. Let's get this show on the road then." Seamus said as the squad boarded the helicopter.

_Thirty minutes into the flight._

After a scarily long silence from the group, Ela decided to break it. "You know, I must admit, I'm rather worried something is going to go wrong, since this is my first time well... attacking objectives I guess. I can't say I've done it before."

"Don't sweat it Ela, we'll teach you the ropes of it. Your gun skills should easily transfer over to this side of combat." Elias replied, reassuring her.

"Meghan, you've been quite quiet, you all good?" Yumiko asked.

Meghan looked up from her seat. "Hm? I'm alright, just... I guess bored is all. Waiting for this flight to be over." She said, looking down again, drawing something in the dust on the floor.

"Now then, anyone else worried at all? I could give you a reassuring hug if you want." Elias said, getting a few looks from the others, before Monika patted his head in pity.

"We'll be fine Elias. And if anything was to go wrong, I'm sure it wouldn't harm any of us." Monika said, trying to be convincing, but Ela found it far from convincing, hiding her face in fear. Seamus noticed this, and decided to keep an eye on her throughout the mission.

_Ibiza, Spain, outside target location, codename Coastline, approxim-_

"-Ately 7:49pm here, let's not spend too long. If we're lucky, we can be back for breakfast, eh? Sounds good. Let's get moving." Seamus said, motioning for Elias to lead the push, funnily enough, straight through the front door.

The team spent a few minutes droning out the place, losing two of them.

"Any sign of the hostage?" James asked.

"Nope, lost my drone though." Seamus replied.

"Same here, although I may have heard a bomb in there. Might have been hearing things though." Yumiko replied, looking concerned.

"Strange, this was meant to be a hostage mission only. I've never seen both at once. If there even is a hostage." Monika said.

"Monika, want to try find a bomb there with your scanner then? Surely there can't be one." Ela asked.

"If we want, we could use my cameras to cover our flank at certain locations." Meghan said, speaking up.

"Sounds good, let's get in and out as fast as we can then. Everyone, on me." Seamus said, readying his hammer to open the main entrance to the building.

_The first few rooms of the building went well, they took a right turn instantly, heading through the bathrooms, emptying the service entrance before Monika stopped them just outside of the kitchen._

"There... is a bomb in there. We're not even properly equipped for a bomb. Do we have a defuser?"

"Great, now what? There's bombs here, probably a hostage somewhere, yet we have no defuser to deal with half the problem." Elias said, sighing loudly.

_Ela went to speak up, but was cut off by the sound of something rolling underneath the door in front of them, and through the doorway behind them too, before any of them could react, all of them were blinded by multiple flashbangs, and none of them even heard the screams of one of their teammates._

"Ugh, what the hell happened? Is everyone alright?" James asked, still recovering from the multiple flashes.

"No, we're not all alright. At least us six are relatively safe for now." Yumiko said, visible worry in her eyes.

"What do you mean six of us are? Oh god fucking damn it. I knew something would go wrong. Well, at least we know it's a hostage mission for sure now. Don't worry Ela. We're coming for you, just sit tight." Seamus said, now fuming with anger that he let his guard down and lost the teammate he swore to himself to keep safe.

"Right, that does it, now I'm fucking pissed. I want these pricks dead as fast as humanly possible. Yumiko, when I breach this door, flash us in instantly, I'm taking them all down on my own if it means getting her back." Seamus said.

"Alright, ready when you are sir." Yumiko replied, flashbang at the ready.

"That's Seamus to you, Miss. Let's go already." Seamus replied, breaching the door open.

_Yumiko lobbed the flashbang into the kitchen, blinding a whole eight enemies inside, Seamus then followed up with a frag grenade to the far back corner, killing two of them, signalling for his team to rush in, and clear the rest of them out._

"How many of these guys were in this one room?" Meghan asked, frustrated already.

"Doesn't matter, move out, now." Seamus said, clearly fuming now.

"Seamus, it's alright, calm down. I'm sure Ela will be fine. Let's not get careless here and get ourselves killed." Yumiko said, putting a hand on Seamus' shoulder.

Seamus sighed. "Fine, I'll try cool it a bit. But I'm still pissed that I let my guard down and let her get caught."

"Stop blaming it on yourself. All of us were caught off guard by that, let's be happy we're still alive." Monika said.

"Aye, whatever, let's just get out of here." Seamus replied, leaving the room, blasting two people in the face with his shotgun instantly.

_Meanwhile, in another section of the building._

"Well boys, looks like we got ourselves a beautiful little one here, what should we do to her?"

"She seems scared for her life in there, so how about we make her feel right at home?"

"And how do you suggest we do that?"

"Simple, strip her down and then we can have a bit of fun with her. She'll feel relaxed afterwards."

Ela was still knocked out at the time, that is, until they woke her up and started stripping all her clothing off of her.

"G-Get away from me now! You disgusting pricks. Get your hands off me now!" Ela shouted upon realising her situation, unable to fight back as she was restrained.

_Back with the team again._

"Did you hear that? Ela is nearby. Let's take it carefully. Anyone got a drone left?" Meghan asked.

"I do. Let me check." Monika said, deploying her drone.

Monika checked the next few rooms ahead of them, ensuring they were clear. Until she came across the situation Ela was in. Upon seeing the scene, she screamed and almost dropped her phone.

"What is it? What did you see?" Meghan asked.

"I... It's best not to say. She's a few rooms ahead. Let's hurry. Like, really hurry." Monika said, taking lead through the rooms.

"The rooms until there are clear aren't they?" Seamus asked.

"Yes, they're all clear until we reach her." Monika replied.

"Fuck it, I'm charging in. On me." Seamus said, ready to lead.

"How about I lead, I'm here for a reason you know." Elias said.

"Right, just hurry up. If she's in as bad a situation as Monika is making it out, we need her out. Now." Seamus said.

"Moving forward then." Elias said, pushing through the rooms at a very fast speed.

"I'll enter first through this drywall, they won't expect it." Seamus said, breaching a hole in the wall at the side. He could not believe his eyes when he entered the room.


	2. Chapter 2

In the corner of the room sat a cold, abused and partially bloody Ela, stripped down to basically nothing, with three terrorists stood around her, touching her up, and beating her. To give them a taste of their own medicine, Seamus sprinted up behind them, and took all of them out with a swift crack to the head of his sledgehammer.

"Jesus christ Ela what did they do to you?"

Ela didn't respond. She just looked up at Seamus, and tried to edge her way toward him more while crying her eyes out.

"It's alright. We're here now. Meghan, call Doc and the evac team in, now!" Seamus basically shouted over at her, wanting Ela to be out of her torture as soon as possible.

"On it." Meghan called Doc, and within five minutes, he was dropped off on the balcony outside the room. When he walked in, he was just as shocked as the rest of the team were.

"What... happened here?" Doc asked, looking at the abused girl in the corner, being comforted by the now blood covered giant next to her, who had his arms around her to try calm her down. The rest of the team were sat close to her, whilst still being on guard duty to keep her safe.

"If she wants to talk about it, she'll say. But for now, please, just make sure she's alright. She's already traumatised enough today." Seamus replied.

"I think I can guess what happened here judging by the lack of clothing and how scared she looks. Although, in your arms Seamus, she seems to be slowly calmjng down." Doc replied.

Ela and Seamus looked at each other, and Ela turned away, blushing when they made eye contact.

"Well, I guess that's a good thing then. At least she feels some comfort. I don't think she'll be in the field for a while after this. Now come on pal, enough chat." Seamus said, standing up so that Doc could get in to inspect her wounds.

"Hmm. It seems to be very minor wounds, just a few cuts and bruises. Nothing threatening. I'll cover the openings for now, and I shall tend to them properly at base. There will be enough time to get back before they get infected at all. Now, how did the rest of the mission go other than this?" Doc said, standing up.

"I suspect it was just a fake call about the bombs and the hostage. There aren't any bombs here, and we've cleared all the rooms in the building with no sign of any hostages." Monika said.

"Well in that case, I shall get the chopper ready." Doc pulls out his radio. "Marius, get the chopper ready. Injured friendly coming out, mission was a success otherwise."

"Copy that, I cleared a nice spot in the unsurprisingly empty car park." Marius replied with a chuckle.

"So that'll explain the car alarm I heard before you came in." Yumiko said.

"Most likely. Let's go before he crashes it." Meghan said, getting up and stretching.

Seamus extends his hands out towards Ela, who took one of them, using her other arm to cover herself still.

"Oh, that could probably help. Here." Seamus said, reaching over and grabbing a towel nearby, giving it to Ela to cover her barely clothed body.

Once the squad fully loaded into the chopper, Ela and Seamus took a seat at the back, while the rest of the team sat as a group in the middle, Marius taking off without much delay.

About ten minutes into the flight, Seamus was slowly beginning to nod off, until he felt something on his shoulder. He turned to see it was Ela, leaning onto him. Ela looked up at him, lightly blushing before moving away again. "Sorry, I... kind of liked it there before..." Ela said, now facing the opposite direction from him. Seamus put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. "It's alright, I don't mind. Just caught me off guard, I was about to fall asleep there. Come on, if it's comfortable for you, you can do it. Doesn't bother me." Seamus said, Ela forming a small smile on her face, moving back to his shoulder.

"Are you gonna say anything to your sister? I'm sure she'll notice if you're acting a bit off and not being on the list for duty either." Seamus asked after a few minutes.

"I suppose I'll have to won't I? Damn it... could you come with me?" Ela replied, looking into his eyes now.

"What? Why would you want me there?" Seamus questioned.

"I... don't know. I just enjoy your company. Plus I feel like after that, you must want to keep me safe no?"

"I mean, yeah, of course I do. I still feel like a prick for letting you get taken like that. Fine, I'll stay with you for a bit after we get back. Would you like me to bring her through to the infirmary when you're there?"

"Sure, that sounds alright." Ela said, before she begun to shake. Seamus, being in a military uniform still, didn't notice how cold it was in the helicopter.

"You alright? You're not gonna pass out on me are you?"

"Y-yeah, just a little cold. I'm okay."

Seamus noticed now, and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer.

They sat like this for a while, until they both fell asleep.

_A few hours later, just outside of Hereford base._

Seamus was awoken by someone's hand on his shoulder. He opened his eyes to see Yumiko.

"Hey, sleepyhead. We're almost home now. Nap time is over."

"Already? Thought it was a longer journey than that" Seamus replied, stretching, only to notice Ela was gone from his side.

"Don't worry, Ela is through in the front. She seems a little happier now. I'd keep a close eye on her though." Yumiko replied before returning to her seat in the middle with the rest of the squad.

Marius landed the helicopter perfectly on the landing pad, and the operators funneled out one by one. Doc and Seamus lead Ela through to the infirmary, getting a few glances from the other operators due to Ela having pretty much just a towel and her sweatpants on.

"Alright, you take care of her for now, I'm gonna go get Zofia." Seamus said, leaving.

Seamus knocked on the sister's dormitory door, getting a relatively fast response.

"Oh, Seamus? What brings you here?" Zofia asked, a small smile on her face.

"It's... your sister. She's in the infirmary currently." Seamus said, putting his arms in front of her to stop her running instantly. "But don't worry, she's not hurt. Just a few little cuts and bruises. She still wants to talk to you about something though. It... wasn't pretty there. Come with me, I'll take you to her." Seamus said, noticing a sad look on Zofia's face now, as she followed him to the infirmary.

"Oh, hey sis." Ela said, a fake, beaming smile on her face, which instantly got taken away by a needle being injected into her shoulder, followed by a small yelp.

"What's wrong? Seamus told me something happened on the mission." Zofia said, kneeling down next to her hospital bed.

"Oh, right. Um, Doc are you finished? I'd like a bit of privacy here to talk." Ela asked politely.

"Sure, I can do that. Give me a call when you're done then, I'll be grabbing some food for now." Doc said, leaving.

"Okay... so... the mission was a success overall, but... it came with a loss too. I.. I can't say it. Seamus, could you tell her what happened? At least from your view." Ela said, crying now.

"Alright. So we were getting ready to breach into a room, when we got ambushed by a bunch of flashbangs, and when we all recovered, nobody was injured. But Ela was missing though. We searched the whole building, and.. when we found her.. she'd been captured by a few of the terrorists, and was stripped down, and they were just... abusing her. Being blinded by fury over it, I just ran up behind them and smashed their heads in with my sledgehammer, hence why it and myself are coated in blood. After that, we just sat and comforted her until evac arrived." Seamus said, sitting next to Ela now, trying to calm her down.

"Oh my... that's horrible. How badly did they abuse you? How far did they go sexually anyway." Zofia asked.

"Thankfully it didn't go to rape, but... they still did just keep touching me over and over." Ela said, going back to crying even more.

"Well... there's that at least. Thank you Seamus. God knows what would've happened if you hadn't saved her." Zofia said, pulling her sister and Seamus into a hug.

"Aye, anytime. It feels nice to have saved someone... I hope I can keep her safe now." Seamus said, getting up to leave. "Ela, if you need me, you know where I am. If I'm not there, check the gym."

"Thank you. I'll come to you if I really need it." Ela said, smiling through the pain, not a fake smile, but a genuine, heartwarming to look at smile.

_A few hours later, in the SAS dormitories._

Seamus was sat on the couch with Mike, both were watching the news, drinking some freshly brewed tea, whilst Mark and James were sat 'browsing' the internet in the corner, occasionally laughing and nudging each other. Seamus looked around the room at his fellow teammates, and sighed. A few seconds later, there was a knock at the door. "Your turn to answer the door Seamus, get up." Mike said with a chuckle. "Yeah, I'm going old man, keep your pants on."

Seamus opened the door, to see Zofia stood there. "Oh, hello Seamus." She said, a small smile on her face.

"Zofia." He says, nodding towards her. "What's on your mind? Something wrong with Ela?"

"Kind of yes. Could I come in?" Zofia asked, clearly something bothering her.

"Sure, would you like some tea? Freshly brewed." Seamus asked.

"Um, sure. I don't know how long I could be here." Zofia said, standing next to Seamus awkwardly while he filled her cup. "Could we go to your room for this? As far as I know, most of your team here don't know about what happened, I'd rather not have it spread around."

"Sure, I'll just let them know not to disturb us." Seamus said, passing her the cup, before leading her to his room. "Take a seat, make yourself comfortable. I'll be back in two seconds."

"Alright, thank you Seamus." Zofia said, getting a nod in reply, before he walked out.

"Alright, Zofia's got something bothering her, she wants to discuss it in private with me, so give us a bit of privacy. And no James, before you ask, she's not wanting a shag." Seamus said, getting a chuckle out of Mike before returning to the stressed sister.

"Alright, we're clear, what's on your mind?" Seamus said, closing the door, turning around to see a few tears fall from her face.

"I don't know. Ela won't speak to me. She said to talk to you. I feel like I'm losing her." Zofia said, trying to hold back her tears.

Seamus sat down next to her, putting an arm around her. "I'm sure she just needs comfort for now. You should try and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid to herself though. Would you like me to come with you to check on her?"

Zofia sniffed, holding back her runny nose from crying, before answering quietly. "That would be nice yes."

Seamus gestured for her to sit her cup down, then gave her a reassuring hug to calm her down.

"Thank you Seamus." Zofia said, taking a deep breath. "Right. Let's go."

"Alright, lead the way." Seamus said, standing up, being a gentleman and helping Zofia up too, even if just standing up from the bed.

_A few minutes later, entering the GROM dormitory._

Zofia opened the door slowly, being greeted by a dark room. For some reason, the lights were off. It was silent inside the area too. She turned the lights on, and slowly walked towards her sister's room door. From outside, she could hear breathing. Not ordinary breathing though. It almost sounded... pained. This raised a lot of alarms inside of her immediately, including a loud gasp. Through the door, she heard a smaller gasp, and the sound of something metal hitting the floor. Curiosity and fear taking her over, she quickly opened the door to see her sister sat there, quickly rolling her sleeve down.

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think of this so far! I hope this turns out good.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Ela... don't you dare tell me you're doing what I think you're doing." Zofia said, almost crying already.

Seamus entered behind her too, but didn't see what she saw. Ela stared at the two of them, also about to cry. She got up and tried to run, but Seamus grabbed her and held her. Clearly knowing she'd lost, she looked up at Seamus, tears now streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry." Ela said, almost having a full on breakdown now. Seamus just pulled her close in and hugged her, letting her cry out her problems. He walked her over to her bed, where the three sat down, Ela on Seamus' lap, still crying into his chest,

"Ela... why? Please, tell us why you decided to go down that route..." Zofia said, getting up and pacing around, spotting the tool she used beneath her bed. It was a sharp combat knife. Clearly the wounds from that would be deep, and depending on how long she'd been doing it for, it could already be too late. Zofia realising this, jolted her head up instantly, noticing the crying had stopped. "Seamus, roll up her sleeves now!"

Seamus did as he was told, revealing her wounds. They were relatively deep. "Oh fuck... she's passed out! Get her to Doc now!" Zofia said, Seamus picking Ela up and rushing her straight down the corridors of the base, until the made it to the infirmary. Bursting through the doors, making Doc jump, and begging him to tend to her quickly. Doc took her in to the nearest operating room, to be on the safe side_._ All Zofia and Seamus could do was sit outside and wait for the results. A few operators saw the commotion, and decided to take a peak in to see what happened. Those few ended up being James and Yumiko, conveniently enough two who were on the mission when the incident happened.

"Seamus? What the hell happened? Why were you carrying Ela in here?" James asked.

"I... I don't think it's right I tell you. For all you were on the mission with her, it's still too much to be spread around." Seamus replied.

"It's okay. They already know about the incident, you can trust them with this much I guess." Zofia said.

"Alright. Well, you know how Zofia came into our dormitory to talk to me? Afterwards, we went to check on her sister and... we found... this." Seamus said, pulling out the combat knife that Zofia brought along with them as further evidence of the problem. "She used this on herself. That's why she's in there the now. She passed out due to blood loss while she was in my arms..."

"Oh my god, that's horrible! I mean... I understand why given what she's been through, but she should know she's not alone here." Yumiko said, shocked about the news.

Just then, all eyes turned to the operating room doors, as Doc emerged, not looking too happy.

"Is she okay?" Zofia asked.

"You could say that. She'll survive. For now she needs to remain knocked out. She lost too much blood. Roughly... a week before she can be up and maybe even out." Doc replied.

"At least she's alive. That's the main thing Zofia. Any permanent injuries?" Seamus asked.

"Nope, but those scars are gonna be there for ages. Also, as much as I know you don't want it to happen, I'm gonna have to notify everyone of her absence. Not just Harry."

"That's... okay. Can we visit her?" Zofia asked.

"Don't see why not. I'll notify you both when she's up. Could be faster, you never know. My medicine can work wonders sometimes." Doc said with a smile before returning to his desk.

"Zofia, let's... go for now. You need to eat. I know you probably don't want to after that, but you need to." Seamus said, holding her close.

"Okay. Let's go." Zofia said, hugging Seamus before exiting with Yumiko and James.

As they were walking, they heard the intercom go off. It was Harry notifying everyone about Ela's hospital bound time. When they entered the cafeteria, everyone there looked over at the two of them as if they'd committed a murder right there. Yumiko and James however just kept walking.

"Could we get a table alone?" Zofia whispered to Seamus.

"Sadly there are none. We could just sit with the boys over here though, I'm sure they'll be fine. You can sit between me and James too if that makes you feel better." Seamus suggested.

Reluctantly, Zofia nodded. "That could work then. Sure."

When the two of them got their food and sat down, they got a few glances at first, before everyone returned to eating. Mike decided to break the silence, since he was the first finished.

"So, Zofia? How you holding up? I heard she had a pretty horrifying reason to be in there. It must be hard for you no?" He said with a reassuring smile.

Zofia looked over at him, a bit worried. He was right though, it was horrifying what she saw. She almost lost her sister right then and there.

"It's alright, he doesn't mean any harm. He's just trying to make sure you're holding up alright." Seamus said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I'm okay for now. And... yeah. I almost lost my sister right on the spot. Thankfully Seamus was there to help her over to the infirmary in time. I would never have made it, I'm too weak to carry her." Zofia said, now crying lightly.

"Don't worry too much about it. She'll be alright. I'm sure of it. Now, you need to plan what to do once she wakes up." Mike said.

"Well... I'm probably just going to keep her company with Seamus for a while. I don't want to question her as soon as she wakes up." Zofia replied.

"I suggest trying to convince her to- and maybe"

"Mark, finish whatever's in your gob before you try and speak you muppet." James said, getting a stare from Mark, and a chuckle from Mike. He seems easy to entertain today.

"As I was saying, you should try convince her to vent to you. Best solution I know to problems. Venting. That or beating the shit out of stuff. Either works." Mark said.

"That's... not a bad idea. Thank you." Zofia said with a smile.

There wasn't much conversation after that, just the occasional insult or joke being thrown around, 'The usual banter' as Mike called it. Soon enough, everyone was finished with their food, and left to do their own things, most going to the gym. Just as Zofia and Seamus went to leave though, Monika, Meghan and Yumiko walked over to them.

"Hey, where are you headed now?" Monika asked.

"Oh, hey. We were just gonna go see how Ela was holding up." Zofia replied.

"Could we come along? We were going to visit her at some point soon anyway, so why not go together?" Meghan asked.

"I don't see why not. Seamus, is that alright?" Zofia asked.

"Aye, no problem with that. I've got a small bit of business to attend to though, so you go ahead and I'll meet you there in a minute." He replied, before heading off to his dormitory.

_Seamus Pov_

Seamus' business was actually just a quick trip to the bathroom, he hadn't had a chance to go, or even to shower since he'd gotten back from the mission. Whilst he was there though, he let himself get lost in his thoughts.

"Jesus, that was close. Almost lost the little lass right there, thank god we decided to check on her. Hopefully she wakes up quickly."

"I wonder what's on the telly tonight?"

"Is Mike frying something up? Smells like it." Seamus thought, before he was snapped back to reality as he realised he was burning from the water in the shower being too hot for too long.

"Ah you bastard." Seamus said out loud, before finishing up and exiting, only to be teased by James. Clearly he heard his pain in the shower.

"Bit of a hot head there eh Seamus?" James said.

"Bugger off James, go browse yer porn with Mark again." Seamus said, making James' eyes go wide.

"How the hell do you know that's what's happening?" James asked.

"It's obvious. The way you pair act, and that you sit away from me and Old man Mikey in the corner." Seamus said, leaving James embarrassed. "I'm off to the infirmary, have fun." He said, leaving the room after getting dressed.

_Zofia Pov_

"The more I stare at her the more I just want to break down. I can't stand this. I want her back now." I said, walking away and hitting my head off of the wall, just before Seamus walks in finally.

"Zofia, what did you just do." He asked.

"Um, nothing." I replied, looking away.

"She hit her head off the wall. She's a bit stressed out." Monika said.

"God damn it Monika..." I thought to myself.

"Oh she did did she? Come on Zofia. She'll be back before you know it." Seamus said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder, which made me calm down.

I watched as he walked over to Ela's bed, and sat down next to it. He began to speak to himself, placing a hand on her forehead.

"Out cold... damn it Ela, you're a strong girl. You can make it through this mess. And I'll be fucking damned if I'm not with you the whole way through it too. You know you can reach out to any of us for help. We're all sat here for a reason. We want you to be safe and happy. Not sat in a hospital bed bleeding out." He sniffed, beginning to cry. Yumiko noticed it clearly, as she walked over to him and kneeled down next to him. "It's not fucking fair. Why was she the one to be targeted? Why couldn't it have been me taken hostage? God I want her back so badly. I feel like a complete cunt for letting her get put into this shit." He said, putting one of his hands on hers. To his and everyone's surprise, she held it back. "Ela? You can hear us in there, can't you? Tighten your grip if you can." To everyone's further surprise, she did. "You see that Zofia? She can hear us. She's okay. Just a few more days Ela, you're recovering very fast." Seamus finished off, kissing her hand, before standing up.

"She's... awake? But she's not awake too... strange. She must be on the verge of both." I thought to myself. Seamus was still crying. He must have feelings for her, going off his little speech.

"Let's... leave her be for now to rest. It's getting late." Meghan said, walking towards the door.

I walked over to Seamus, and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, and when he saw it was me, he instantly pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry you're having to deal with this. It's probably a lot worse for you since she's family." Seamus said.

"It's alright, I see you're struggling too. I take it you must really care for her then?" I asked.

"Aye... how can you tell?"

"Your speech there. I can tell you really do care for her. Do you perhaps have feelings for her too?" I asked him.

"I think I might now that I think about it. When I was on that mission, she was scared to start with. So I set it upon myself to protect her. I scolded myself for a while afterwards. God... all of this shit has happened in not even a day. I'm beyond beat. Let's head back now." He replied, noticeably tired now.

We left the room, turning off the lights, but not before we both said our goodbyes to Ela for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to the Guest who reviewed this so far, it means a lot that people are actually enjoying this. 3**

_Four Days after the last chapter, Zofia Pov._

I was having my first peaceful dream since the incident with Ela happened. Well, I was until I got jolted awake by the loud sound of my phone. It was Doc. Whilst I was barely functioning due to not much sleep, and it being about half five in the morning, I still smiled. She was awake. I instantly went over to the SAS dormitories, and slowly walked around, before being spotted by Mark, who was standing about in the kitchen.

"What are you doing in here? Bit early isn't it?" He asked me.

"Oh, I got a call from Doc. She's awake. I'm here to get Seamus. What are you doing awake?" I asked.

"Can't sleep, but I got enough to last me the day, so I just said screw it and stayed up. Was about to go watch the news. Well, what's available at this time anyway. Think the actual news starts about seven. Anyway, I'll let you head on then."

"Well, have a good day then." I said, walking over to Seamus' room.

I knocked on the door, not getting a reply. I decided to just enter, since I was in a bit of a hurry. "Seamus? You awake?" I asked, with no reply. I walked over to his bed, and gently shook him awake. "Hey. Ela's awake." I said, getting nothing but a tired moan in return as he sat up.

"Zofia? The hell are you doing here? It's half five." He asked, clearly not hearing what I just said.

"It's time. She's back." I said, his eyes widening instantly.

"I'll be out in a minute, hold on." He replied, clearly excited to see her again.

"Alright, I'll wait outside your door." I said, leaving.

Rather quickly, he came out in just a shirt and a pair of sweatpants. "Good to go?" I asked.

"Yes, let's hurry over then." He replied, not hesitating to leave quickly.

_Not even a minute later, in the infirmary._

We entered the infirmary, and saw Doc sat at his desk drinking his coffee. "Ah, good morning you pair. She's in the same room as usual."

"Thank you Doc." I said quickly, as we both entered the room, not having anything in mind what to expect.

When Ela saw us both enter, her eyes instantly widened, and she looked away, clearly still feeling bad for what happened.

We both sat down at the sides of her bed, Seamus put his hand on top of hers again. "Hello Ela. How are you feeling?" Seamus was the first to break the silence.

"I'm... okay now. I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I really am." Ela said, trying to reach over to hug Seamus, but being stopped by the wires.

"Take it easy. You should be able to leave later. If not, tomorrow. Don't worry, we won't interrogate you yet. We'll let you recover a bit more. And... Ela? Promise us you won't do that again. Please, talk to either of us if you feel like doing something like that again." Seamus said.

"Fine... I promise, I'll come talk to either of you if I need to." Ela said, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Ela... You're all the family I have left now. Please, don't leave me. We can help each other. We need to help each other. I've lost too many people close to me. I can't lose you." I said, crying now.

"I... I'm sorry for not coming to you for help. I know I should've. I was scared I'd be turned away." Now Ela was crying too...

"Also Ela, when you were knocked out still, I held your hand at one point and... you held it back, almost as if you were awake. Was that... actually you? Do you have any memory of that?" Seamus asked.

"I... I do. I remember that whole night you two were here. I... I heard what you said before you left too... I wasn't fully knocked out. Just unable to move." Ela said through her tears.

"Oh, you heard that last bit then? Shit..." Seamus said, scratching the back of his head.

"Don't worry, I don't mind. When my mind clears up a bit, I'll give you an answer to that, even though it wasn't really a question." Ela replied, giggling a little.

I heard footsteps, and turned around to see Doc and Yumiko.

"Ela! You're awake!" Yumiko said happily.

"Hello Yumiko, how are you?" Ela replied.

"I'm okay. Just a bit tired. How are you? You recovering well?"

"Good enough. I'll be out in a few hours. Right Doc?" Ela said, catching Doc off guard.

"Uh, we'll see. Right now you may seem fine. We'll try getting you up to go to the toilet first, then see how that goes. For all it's your arms that were injured, your loss of blood, paired with not leaving the bed for almost a week will make it hard for you to walk at first." Doc replied.

"Could I go now?" Ela asked, with a bit of concern on her face.

"Do you really need to?"

"Yes. Now. Hurry up, or you're cleaning it." Ela replied.

"Alright alright, out of the way everyone. Actually, Seamus, mind giving me a hand? Just need to stay next to her to make sure she doesn't fall." Doc asked.

"Alright, up we go then Ela." Seamus said, lifting her up slowly to her feet with the help of Doc.

"Okay. Let me try walk alone. Um, Zofia, could you come in with me?" Ela asked.

"Oh um, sure I guess. It's only fair I do it since you could do with the help." I replied.

Ela started to walk alone, stumbling a few times, but easily getting back to being stable enough to walk alone perfectly fine.

"Okay, be back in a few minutes." Ela said, as she basically dragged me into the toilet with her.

"Alright, I'm going to stand as far away as I can and cover my ears, just tap me when you're done." I said, doing as I claimed I would. After a few minutes, Ela tapped me, signalling she was done. "So why did you want me in here anyway?" I asked as she washed her hands.

"It wasn't really for any help. Well, physical help anyway. I need help. I don't know what to say to Seamus." Ela said to me, as I giggled in response.

"That's all you wanted me for? Shit, you could've just asked me when we got back to our room." I replied, still giggling.

"Oh shut up, you were probably awkward as hell at first too before you started dating." Ela replied, shutting me up.

"Well... you're not wrong."

"Exactly. Now, what should I do?"

"Do you have feelings for him too?" I asked.

"I think so. I don't know, I just feel really safe around him. But also weird at the same time."

"That's love. It makes you feel awkward around the person in question until you confess it. Sometimes even after, depends how you feel."

"So... how do I go about confessing then? I don't want it to be awkward." Ela asks.

"Hmm. Try ask him to go up to the roof with you or something, maybe watch the sunset, then confess there. It should be the perfect setting."

"Ooh, that sounds romantic as fuck! I think I'll do it... Actually, what day is it?"

"It's Saturday morning actually." I reply.

"Hm. Tomorrow night then. I'd say tonight would be a bit too quick. And I don't want to mess with his heart for too long."

"We should go, we've been here for like five minutes." I said.

Before I get a chance to leave, Ela grabs my arm, making me turn back around. "What's wrong?" She doesn't reply. She just pulls me closer, and into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry for almost leaving you. Never again, I promise." She says, crying into my shoulder.

"It's okay Ela. We both got a fright, but we're alright now. Um... let's go. Like, now. It's disgusting in here." I say, not even giving her a chance to stop me.

Ela giggles. "Okay, fine."

We exit the bathroom, instantly being questioned by all three of our friends standing outside. "Well that took a while, are you all good to go?" Seamus asked.

"Yes, just... had some business to attend to. I was out for like five days roughly you know." Ela replied, coughing awkwardly.

"Right. I take it you had no problems in there then?" Doc asked.

"Nope, all good now. Can I get out now?" Ela asked impatiently.

"No, you have to wait until I say you can." Doc replied.

_Third person Pov_

Ela pouted, and everyone stood there in silence for about a minute.

"Alright, you can go now." Doc said.

"Wait what? What was the point in that?" Ela asked, confused.

"I don't know, just felt like messing with you since you were in a hurry. Have fun." Doc said, a smile noticeable behind his mask.

"Come on then Ela, let's go see everyone else." Seamus said, offering a hand for her to hold.

"Actually Ela, come back here after you've had your breakfast. Also you two." Doc said, pointing at Seamus and Zofia. "I need to talk to you. I know you probably don't want it at all, but it's necessary. You're not doing that again. We're all here for you."

"I understand. See you soon then." Ela said with a smile before exiting the infirmary with Seamus' hand joined with hers, Yumiko and Zofia trailing close behind.

"Well, I'll let you go eat Ela. Zofia, keep an eye on her." Seamus said, leaving Zofia to tend to her still partially ill sister.

"Ela, I know you don't want to be ranted at about what happened. So I'll leave that to Doc. But just... please don't leave me. Well, us. All of us. We all care for you. We're not just a team, we're family. A... slightly disfunctional family at times, but still a family. And that includes you. This family does not leave anyone behind." Zofia said, holding her sister tightly.

"Zofia... I'm sorry, I really am. I know that you're probably either annoyed, confused, worried or... all of those at once. But I was just really fucked up from what happened. I wanted rid of the feeling. And it was the only way I could think of to do it." Ela replied, crying into her sister's secure hold around her.

"Well Ela... I think you should go talk to Seamus once we're done with Doc. You seem like you could do with the care very badly now." Zofia suggested.

"I.. I can't. I'm way too awkward to just confess to him straight up." Ela said, looking down in embarrassment.

"Then I'll go with you. You need it Ela. And you both like each other." Zofia said.

"Fine. We'll go to the roof after we're done with Doc then." Ela said.

"Good. For now, eat." Zofia said with a smile.

_After they'd eaten, and sat through Doc's talk._

"Hey, Seamus." Zofia said.

"What's up?" Seamus replied.

"Would you like to come up to the rooftop for a while with us? We were just going to sit around for a while and probably watch the sunset later on." Zofia said, nudging Ela to get her attention back.

"I don't see why not, got nothing else to do anyway. Let me go get changed first though, I'll see you up there in about five minutes." Seamus replied, heading back to his dormitory.

"Well Ela, here's your time. Don't worry, I'll help you out a little bit." Zofia said.

"Hey, stop it. You're not helping with how worried I am." Ela said, hiding her blushing face.

"Come on, let's head up there. I'm sure he'll be happy to be there with you."

_Seamus Pov_

"Right, I'm changed, now to head on up to the rooftop." Seamus said in his head. "God, why am I worried? What's the worst that could happen? Wait, this could be about what I said while she was knocked out... Damn it..."

"Alright, I'm here, is there anything specific you wanted me here for?" I said, Ela turning around instantly and making her way over to me, embracing me tightly.

"Thank you for coming Seamus. It means a lot, even you just being here."

"Well, it's the least I could do. Now, what do you want?" I asked, returning the hug.

"O-Oh, about that... So. You know how you... kinda... said you liked me?" She said, now looking away from me.

"Oh, right. That. What about it?" I replied, worried now.

"Well... I think it's time I give you an answer." Ela said, slowly looking back at me.

"Ah, I see. Well, you have my attention. On you go." I answered, now very scared.

"Okay... So... I'm sorry Seamus, but... I don't like you back." Ela said, a sort of cold, dead look in her eyes. In the background, I could see Zofia spit out her drink and look over with a look of pure shock on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Cliffhangers are fun aren't they? Don't worry, you'll see the aftermath now.**_

_Seamus Pov_

"Ah, alright. I... I understand. Well, I'll head off then." I said, noticing Zofia, her eyes wide, clearly both confused and shocked.

I began to walk away over to the stairwell, putting my hand on the door handle, before I felt a hand on my shoulder, which then gripped me and dragged me backwards. "Wait... I... I didn't mean it."

"What do you mean you didn't mean it?"

"I mean that I do have feelings for you. I was joking." Ela said, looking me in the eyes. She was being serious.

"Ela... dinnae fuck wi me like that again." I said, not realising my Scottish accent fully coming out there. Ela clearly did notice it, as she commented on it.

"Wow... was that your Scottish accent there coming out? That... sounded amazing..."

"Ye think?" I replied. **(No I'm not going to type in a Scottish accent much, for all I can do it easily as I speak it myself)**

"Yes, it sounds so lovely." Ela replied, now sounding lost in her thoughts.

"I was being serious though. Don't fuck with me like that. I'm bad enough as it is, never mind you toying with me."

"I'm sorry..." Ela replied, looking down sadly.

"Now... come here." I said, pulling her in tightly and hugging her. Since she was shorter, I could see past her easily. In the background, yet again I saw Zofia, she gave me a thumbs up and made a love heart sign with her hands, to which I responded with a middle finger towards her silent mocking.

"Hey! I was trying to be nice!" Zofia said with a giggle.

"Didn't seem that way, was more like you were mocking us."

"I can do that if you want me to. Don't tempt me with a fun time." Zofia replied.

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Hey Seamus? Would you like to watch the sunset?" Ela asked me.

"Sure, why not, I'm up here anyway." I replied, taking her hand and joining Zofia on the bench.

We sat there for over an hour without realising, fully missing out on tea. Or... dinner as everyone else who isn't from here called it. Not that it bothered me, I'd been longer without food. Plus I'd eaten about an hour prior to even coming up here anyway. Without any warning, both Zofia and Ela were asleep, both cuddling into my sides without noticing. I sighed, and picked both of them up onto my shoulders with relative ease. While walking through the halls to their dormitory, I found out it was locked. So as a resort, I decided to let them both use my bed, and went and slept on the couch.

_Next morning, 9:13am_

I was awoken with a jolt of pain, apparently I was awoken from my sleep by a light slap. Instantly, I identified the face in front of me as none other than Mr. Fossil himself, Mike. "What do you want?" I asked him.

"I want to know why you're on the couch with the two Polish girls in your bed."

"Oh, I was on the roof with them last night, and they both fell asleep. I carried them back inside, but their dormitory was locked, so I brought them here and let them sleep comfortably." I answered.

"I see. So which one did you shag? Or both of them, I'm not judging." Mike asked with a chuckle.

"Neither of them, fossil face. Ela asked me to keep her company up there last night, so I obliged and I ended up making her happy."

"Fair enough, I thought the reason they were there was because you hit it off. Well, I fully expected it to be that actually." Mike teased.

"Piss off, I'm gonna go see if they're awake or not." I said, getting up and knocking on my own door. God that felt weird to do. I heard someone say to come in, so I entered to see both of them awake, clearly only just as they were both rubbing their eyes and yawning.

"Good morning Seamus" Ela said, a smile forming through her yawns.

"Morning Ela. Morning Zofia." I said, receiving a wave from Zofia as she was still yawning. "Sleep well?"

"I did, yes. Thanks for bringing us here, but you could've just taken the keys from either of our pockets you know." Ela said.

"Well I didn't want anyone passing by to think I was just touching both of you up. That and I couldn't be bothered sitting you both down, and I was about to collapse myself due to being so tired." I answered.

"It was a comfy sleep anyway. But, I imagine it would've been even comfier with you in there with me Seamus." Ela said with a wink, before getting a hit in the side from Zofia.

"That's enough, you've been together what, ten hours? Let's not get ahead of ourselves here, at least go out on a date first. Speaking of which, you could probably plan one soon if you want, we don't have any missions to d-" Zofia said, getting cut off as she spoke by the intercom turning on.

"Morning everyone, could the SAS members come to my office, alongside Ela, Zofia, Ash and Doc. Don't worry, you can go reserve your breakfast now before you come here, I'll give you priority access to bypass the queue if need be so you can get what you want afterwards." Harry announced.

"Zofia, in future, stay quiet." Ela joked.

"Yeah whatever, let's just go see what we're in for." Zofia replied, rolling her eyes.

_Ten or so minutes later in Harry's office, after Eliza eventually made her way there, obviously just out of_ _bed._

_Third person Pov_

"Hello everyone, sorry if I woke you up with that, but we have an important mission here. Hence why there's eight of you here this time. I'm certain our intel isn't off this time, it's a bomb mission, except... there's a lot of bombs. This place is massive. Since it's a bomb defusal mission of this caliber, I'm sending a split of defenders and attackers. Gustave, you have the mission details there, you can go discuss them whenever. Dismissed." Harry explained.

_In the cafeteria a few minutes later._

"Well, that was short, but not so sweet I guess." Eliza joked.

"Aye, the mission will be the opposite of that by the sounds of it. Not short, but... wait. It still won't be sweet. You get what I meant." James said, getting a mocking laugh from Mark.

"Your joke almost made sense pal, either way you making a bollocks of it was probably more funny than what would've been if it did make sense in the first place." Mike commented.

"Enough, Gustave, what's in the folder?" Seamus asked.

"Yes, good question. What _is _in the folder? Let's see what hell we have to clean up." Gustave replied, opening the folder to reveal a set of blueprints. after he rolled them out, he found another slip of paper inside with a briefing.

"Oh. That... is the biggest blueprint I've seen." Ela commented. It was in fact a massive blueprint, it covered up three whole cafeteria tables.

"We're supposed to attack _that_? Pfft, forget that with a team of eight. That's not happening." Mark said.

"Well maybe we could strike a deal with Harry, get a few more on the team. I'm sure some operators wouldn't mind losing their day or two off, especially to help dear old grandpa over here." Seamus joked.

"Oh yes, help dear old grandpa before he kicks the Scotsman's face in." Mike retaliated.

"Guys. Zip it. Seamus is right though, we're not doing this as a team of eight. Who's coming to try bargain with Harry with me?" Eliza asked.

"Screw it, nothing better to do. I'm in." Mike replied, walking over to the exit of the cafeteria, ready to go.

"Aye, alright, let's roll." Seamus replied too, settling it at the three of them going to confront Harry.

_Once again, back in Harry's office._

"Ah, what can I do for you now?_" _Harry asked them.

"We need more operators. Either a second team, or a bigger team. We cannot possibly take that with the eight of us." Eliza said, leaning over his desk.

"Hmm. Fair enough. What do you think, twelve or sixteen of you then in one team?" Harry offered.

"We'll take sixteen. That should be enough to be stable." Mike said.

"Alright, I'll gather everyone in the meeting hall. We can run a vote there. If need be, you can just pick and select." Harry said. "Oh, that reminds me. I have an announcement to make anyway, it should please the Russian guys a lot."

_The three of them walked out, and almost instantly heard the voice of Harry over the speakers calling all the operators to the meeting hall._

_Third person Pov still_

"Hello everyone, so I have a few announcements to make here, let's get the minor one out of the way. First off, I am happy to announce that we have now got our very own bar here! You may have noticed or even heard a bit of construction out back of the building, that was a new area I had built for everyone using some of the spare money we had. The bar isn't all that's there either, there's a decent sized arcade too." Harry announced, getting a cheer from only Ela at the last part, whereas at least half the room celebrated upon hearing about the bar part of the announcement. "Oh, and so there's nobody getting drunk every off night, the drinks come out of your own pay. Obviously, buying drinks for others is an option too but must be stated."

"So what's the small announcement then Harry?" James joked, getting a laugh out of the whole crowd.

"Very funny. You already know what the announcement is. I called earlier for eight operators for a mission. A mission... which is a pretty tough one at that looking at it now. The team requested that I pick another eight to go with them. Any volunteers? If not, they are allowed to pick and choose. So might as well speak up now."

At first, nobody put their hand up. Everyone just looked around at each other. After a minute or so of quiet chatter, Siu was the first to put her hand up. Followed by Jordan, then Tina, Monika, Yumiko, Marius, Dominic and finally Max.

"Fookin hell, that was easier than I thought. Alright, everyone else is dismissed. Team, armoury now. We have a bit of plannin' to do." Mike said with a grin.

_A few minutes later, once everyone had funneled into the armoury and gathered around the large table in the middle._

"Alright, listen up. Here are the floor plans for this place. There are... I'd imagine five bombs roughly looking at this place. Seems to be about that many prime locations for them. This is our biggest mission to date, so we are not splitting into teams smaller than eight. We either go as a full team of sixteen, or two teams of eight, on comms together. What are we gonna settle on?" Seamus asked.

"Right, show of hands, who's wanting a full sixteen man?" Mike asked, getting about five hands in reply. "Two teams of eight it is then. For the sake of making things a bit less of a clusterfuck here, Me and Seamus are going to lead each team. And for simplicity, we will be called Team Alpha" Mike pointed at himself "And team Beta" He pointed at Seamus. "Now, how are we splitting the teams up? I say going off the plans, one team pushes in from the west, one from the south, the west team ends up north side, the south team ends up east side. Regroup after we clear each floor and proceed up as a full team, and split off again. Rinse and repeat until we fully clear the building." Mike finished saying, looking up just as a knock was heard at the door. "Come in."

The door opened to show Lera. "Hey, I was wondering if you'd like me to join you as either a backup or just a standby medic for the mission, since there's a lot of people." She asked.

"Don't see why not, come here and listen then, we're just about to assign teams, going over the plan the now." Mike replied.

"As I was saying. One team clears west and north sides, other team does south and east sides. Now we just need to put people on those teams. Anyone want to make this easier and just go to a team?"

Ela spoke up first, unsurprisingly calling to team with Seamus, Zofia following. Ela hugged Seamus' arm tightly as she was scared for the mission, and he just accepted it and played with her hair in an attempt to calm her down, which worked.

"Alright, there's two down. Who's next?" Mike asked.

Tina, Jordan and Marius walked over to Mike's side, then Monika and Dominic joined Seamus' side, followed by Eliza, James and Gustave, the rest joining Mike's team.

"So it's settled then. Good luck everyone, we leave tomorrow at 0900 on the dot. If you're late, then I'll have Taina come make sure you're never late again." Seamus said, as everyone broke into conversation, leaving the room.

"Oi, Ela, Zofia. Come here." Seamus ordered.

"What's up?" Ela asked.

"Would you be up for coming with me for the day? Gonna go up to Scotland and meet an old friend of mine. I'm sure he'd be happy to meet you both, and I can show you about the place too."

"Hmm, I don't see why not, does Harry know?"

"Aye, had this planned for a while now. Let's get breakfast and go then." Seamus said, as the three went to get their food.

**_I'm sorry for being a bit slow with these chapters, feel free to message me to give me a reminder to stop slacking. I'm loving doing this so far, it means a lot that people are actually enjoying it too. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you thought of it, and I'll see you all in the next one._**


End file.
